That's Mine
by P-tchsB-tchJackFrost
Summary: Eren and Levi find themselves in the nexus of every reality and stumble into some much needed stress relief. So much crossover.
1. Chapter 1

For my Chibi Levi

"Down!" The order rang out, loud enough to scatter the chirping birds. Levi paced along the line, watching his squad closely. For this exercise, they'd been paired up. One partner stood to the right, and wore special gloves, while the other, on the left, threw punches at them. Once they heard Levi's order, the scouts on the left hit the ground, executed a single push up, and came back up to do more punching. Levi kept a rhythm; making three circles around them before giving the order again. "Down!"

The sun beat down on all of them – in full uniform, no one was comfortable. The petite captain took note of the burning hatred in Mikasa's eyes as she hit the ground. Beside her, Jean looked as though he might collapse. His eyes lulled in his head and his jaw was slack. Levi could hear him wheezing and wondered if he'd survive the training. He scoffed and set his eyes on Eren. He caught himself staring and the slightest hint of a smile played at the corner of his lips. Levi was told that Eren was the worst soldier in the group, but Eren was the only one not glaring at him. Eren never gave up.

Content with the fact that almost everyone in the squad was secretly planning his murder, Levi gave one final order. "Halt! Line up!" A sigh of relief bubbled from the scouts like the end of a symphony and the captain allowed himself a soft, cruel chuckle. "Go shower. You all stink," he barks, waving one hand and turning away from the others.

Most of his subordinates did as they were told, marching and stumbling off toward the showers; but not Eren. He waited until only he and the captain remained on that field before hugging him form behind. Eren pressed his body to Levi's, as he'd wanted to do all day. "You went easy on us today. Are you hoping that means I'll have energy for something else after everyone else goes to bed?"

Levi pushed away and looked back over his shoulder at the taller boy. "Careful. We're still outside. The last thing I want is for an MP to see that behavior. I don't want to give anyone any excuse to take you away from me." He kept his voice low. To anyone else, Levi's gaze would be hard as stone, but Eren understood. That was one reason Levi loved him so much. They had a connection that went so much deeper than anything either of them had experienced before. Eren held up both hands defensively and shook his head, giving Levi his usual goofy grin.

"I'm sorry, Captain. Sometimes I just can't keep my hands off you~!" he teased. Levi scoffed and walked off, not wanting to listen to anymore of Eren's nonsense. The younger boy followed as if he were a lost puppy. It didn't take long for them to venture back inside their barracks. "Caaappttaaaiinnn…" he whined, knowing it would get Levi's attention one way or another. Levi turned, ready to kick Eren in the shin, but stopped when he noticed something rather odd. He lowered the kick and stared past his lover. His stone expression hadn't changed except for his eyes. The bewilderment in Levi's gaze was enough to make Eren turn around. ". . . Whoa. What the fuck is that?" he asked, finding what it was that had stopped Levi's assault.

A door (Eren had been sure it was a closet) seemed to have an opalescent glow bursting from behind it, leaking underneath and through the cracks. Suddenly feeling protective in the face of such a strange phenomenon, Eren held out an arm to keep Levi from approaching it. He reached his own shaky hand out and took hold of the handle. He'd been expecting it to burn for some reason, but it felt cool and almost soothing. He wanted to know what was behind this door. Looking back at his uke (who was now a bit irritated by his "macho bullshit"), Eren smiled sweetly before turning the knob. The door opened and Eren's jaw -and arm- dropped. Levi stepped forward and peered inside. Neither could believe what they saw.

An entire town stretched out before them just through the doorframe. Eren could see an apartment complex, a hospital, a grocery store and what he thought might have been a school in the distance. Dead center of the town, as if they were the most important buildings, were three bars with bright neon signs. The three buildings were surrounded by a dirt path, connecting all three like an alchemy circle. On the left, a bright yellow feather was placed on the front of the building. Cursive neon read "Chocobo Feather". To the right, a rather odd-looking dragon put its paws on cursive neon that read "Bahamut's wing". The last, in the middle, was the biggest and brandished a wolf with a glowing orb in its maw. The orb changed colors in the sun and caught Eren's eye while Levi read the cursive next to it aloud. "Materia Magic… What the f-"

"Let's go check it out!" Eren grinned mischievously and grabbed Levi's wrist before he could finish his thought. "Unless you're afraid that 'Daddy' will catch you."

"Daddy" referred to Erwin Smith, their commander. Eren found out the nickname that Levi had for his ex and decided to never let him live it down. "Fuck off," Levi's eye twitched, but he followed Eren in anyway.

"There's a good little Levi," Eren chided, pulling him close. Neither of them realized that the door had slowly shut behind them and seemed to vanish into thin air. Eren bent down just enough to steal a kiss from Levi, tangling their hands together before he let go and continued to explore this newfound world. The two walked hand in hand, but their minds were on completely different paths. While Eren marveled at their surroundings, Levi kept his guard up, still trepidatious. He didn't understand how all this could fit in their closet. More to the point, he wondered why they'd never found it before.

Perhaps Levi would have felt more comfortable if they had their ODM gear, but they didn't. He stayed on edge, ready to pull Eren out of harm's way if necessary. It was difficult, however, because this strange place that they'd found themselves in seemed to have a calming effect; one that Eren was powerless against. He bounced as he walked and pointed to buildings like a child, excited to explore each of them. Deciding that bar in the center was the most likely place to get answers, Levi dragged his young lover along, glaring at the wolf – which seemed to smile back.

Levi scoffed and kicked one of the double doors open, not bothering to try either handle. It swung open easy enough, as though it wasn't even latched shut. This bar seemed welcoming, familiar even, though they'd never stepped foot there before. He crept inside, tugging Eren along with him. Both boys looked the place over. They found a well-lit stage, small tables, a bar with a marble countertop, and two hallways that lead off to unknown places; one housed an upward staircase, and the other trailed off in the opposite direction. Finally, they'd found people.

"Hey! What is this place?" Eren asked, regaining himself after seeing this place wasn't completely abandoned. He pulled Levi close to him again, on instinct.

"Eh?" The shortest of the three people sitting at the bar turned to face them. He had neat, feathered, shoulder length silver hair that framed his beautiful, androgynous face, and piercing eyes that faded from green to blue. He wore a skintight, leather cat suit that seemed even darker compared to his porcelain skin. When he saw the two scouts standing in the door of his establishment, a mischievous, cat like grin stretched from one ear to the other. He stood and walked over to greet them, extending a hand to Eren. "Well now~!" he spoke in a sing-song voice, seeming to like what he saw, "This place is called 'The Void', and this bar is Materia Magic." Eren took the outstretched hand and squeezed lightly as the feminine man spoke. "It's nice to meet you… My name is Kadaj Strife." 


	2. Chapter 2

"Eren Yeager," his grip on Kadaj's hand tightened. 

"Why should we trust you?" Levi's steel glare didn't seem to faze this flamboyant man.

"I'm not really asking you to trust me; but Hunny, I don't think you have a whole lot of options. You don't know where you are… remember?" Kadaj smiled back at them. He didn't mean them any harm and he was hoping that would show trough. When people are new to The Void, they usually reacted one of three ways: total shock, complete acceptance, or instant rage.

Kadaj pulled his hand away from Eren and turned his attention to Levi. "I'm not gonna hurt ya, Sugar. I got a business to run. Hurting people doesn't really say, 'hey! Come drink with me!'. Know what I'm saying?"

". . . no." Levi answered honestly. All of this confused him, but he tried not to let it show. For once, he was not in control and he felt a bit lost. Kadaj gave a friendly smile and waved it off.

"Don't worry about it. You boys want something for breakfast?" Kadaj asks, turning back toward the marble countertop and the other two unknown men. One stood much taller than the other two, wore mostly red flowing cloth and had long black hair. His eyes were like fire embers and were locked on Eren. The other man looked much kinder. He had spikey blond hair and eyes like sapphires. He was keeping his protective gaze on Kadaj.

"Breakfast?" Eren asks, searching the bar for a clock. "It's like… noon, right?"

"Not here, Hun. It's like… nine in the morning," Kadaj responded playfully. He walked back over to the blond and took hold of his arm, leaning against his chest. The blond responded by kissing the top of his head and running his fingers through his silver hair.

Levi took hold of Eren's arm; a signal to decline the offer. "No, thanks. We just wanna know what's going on." Eren kept the focus on the issue at hand, hoping it would help to ease Levi's worries. "A-and maybe how to get home."

"Well… What's going on is that door you walked through is a brand-new portal. That would be why you've never found it before. How you get home is to just go back through the door you came in… Honestly, if you want a better experience, you could come back during business hours," Kadaj explained. "Portals can open anywhere at any time… and they can be tricky. Doors that form without a physical door to attach to can seem invisible unless you're looking right at them."

"Business hours?" With more pieces to the puzzle filled in, Levi felt a bit more like himself again.

"It's a strip club, Hun," Kadaj answered flatly, then smirked at the shorter man, "And, if you ask me, I'd bet you're a dancer." Levi took a step back. There was no possible way this stranger could have known about something he'd only ever done for Eren in the privacy of their bedrooms. "Uh-huh. I thought so. If you wanna show me what you got, I'm always looking for new talent. Yeager can even be your bouncer." Kadaj frowned a bit, still staring at Levi. "You know… I never caught your name."

"I didn't give it," Levi answered, turning to leave, but Eren grabbed him by the wrist, grinning from ear to ear.

"His name is Levi! He's really good at dancing! He can sing too!"

"Eren!"

"Oh? I don't believe you," Kadaj smirks, letting go of the blond's arm. "I don't think he can dance here… and I bet he's too nervous to try." His platinum hair swayed with his hips, back and forth, with every step he took closer to Eren and Levi.

"Kadaj…" the blond finally spoke, noting the look in Levi's eyes had changed. He'd gone from being upset at Eren for revealing so much to angry at Kadaj for challenging his pride.

"I'm sorry, Cloud. I must have been wrong this time. I was sure he was the type… but I didn't count on him being a total chicken." This was a gamble; as it was in most situations. Kadaj had played this game many times, but only a few had resulted in injury. One guest, now an employee, was a half demon called Vergil and had stabbed Kadaj for talking that way. He had no way to be sure that Levi wasn't armed but had already decided the risk was worth it. "Tell ya what… If you can dance and impress me, I'll give you two hours in one of the back rooms and a job, if you want it."

Curse that Ackerman pride. "Pick a song, Eren," Levi spoke through clenched teeth. He was going to put that snarky little tart in his place. Levi stepped in front of Eren, hands shaking from rage. This punk didn't even know them! He had no right to pull this stunt. Even though he knew he was being played, Levi could not back down.

"Ooooh! Fun time! Um… Wait… What's the deal with the back rooms?" Eren asked, cocking his head in curiosity.

"You'll see… unless you want me to spoil the surprise."

"Nah. I'll wait. That sounds like more fun anyway," Eren smirked, turning to Levi. "I dunno what song to pick!"

The man with long black hair stood slowly and made his way to the DJ booth at the other end of the bar. "I've got an idea," he spoke softly. His voice was deep and sensual. Now that he wasn't hidden behind the counter, Levi could see his left hand was a golden metal fixture from the elbow down, ending in a claw. "Try this one."

The song began to play through the sound system, filling the bar – and Levi- with a strange energy. Levi liked the beat, and that was all he needed. After one listen through, he agreed and Kadaj bowed, stepping out of his way. Eren helped Levi onto the stage and the clawed man (they'd later discover his name was Vincent) played the song again.

Having to fly through the trees and over rooftops made Levi quick, flexible and confident. His dance was erotic, shameless, and flawless. He hadn't taken off his clothing, deciding to go with a burlesque style dance but Eren, Kadaj, and the other two men watched as if they couldn't look away and Levi knew he'd won. More than that, he knew he wanted to do it again. When the song ended, Levi hopped off the stage, chest out, still buzzing from the thrill. "That song… What's it called?"

"It's 'Dem Beats' by Todrick Hall. You were amazing, Kid!" Kadaj smiled brightly, obviously just as thrilled as he could be. "You wanna get up there again, don't you? You got the stuff! The job pays well!"

". . . I do want to do it again… But I have other obligations that take priority." Levi crossed his arms. If he and Eren took off whenever they felt like it and the titans attacked, they'd never forgive themselves. The Survey Corps came first. ". . .and I'm not a kid."

"Sorry," Kadaj giggles. "I shouldn't have assumed. As for your other job, you don't have to worry. Time stops when you're here. No one will even notice you're gone. Best part is, you don't have to hide here." Eren gave Levi a look. "I mean, you don't have to hide the fact that you're a couple," Kadaj explained, going back to hang off Cloud's arm.

"H-how did you know that?" Eren asked, dumbfounded that they'd been caught so easily. He didn't think they'd been that obvious.

"Hunny, my husband and I have been running this place for a very long time… I can usually pick up on things like that rather quickly. No matter what world you're from, what gender or species you are… love is love; and when you have to hide it all the time, it can suffocate you." Seeing the looks on their faces, Kadaj sighed heavily and detached from his man again. "You can use that trip to the back rooms whenever you like, and I'm willing to let you take the stage tonight. If you like it, we can fill out paperwork. If not, I won't press it." He offered a hand to Levi.

"Deal." Levi gave a firm nod and shook Kadaj's hand. "We should get back… just in case." Eren nodded and took Levi's hand again as they walked out the door.

Kadaj giggled and waved after them. "Take care! I hope you come back!" He grinned at Cloud. "They seem like fun, right Babe?" Cloud smiled and gave a silent nod.

Eren swallowed hard as they walked back in the direction they'd come from. He couldn't see the door at first and was starting to worry. Levi seemed preoccupied with other thoughts and Eren figured he didn't notice the door was gone. Eren's eyes scanned the flat land and he paused once he caught sight of the door again. He dipped, bowed, wiggled, and walked in every direction with his eyes trained on the same spot. Levi smirked softly and slapped Eren's shoulder. "Remember what he said? Without a physical door to attach to, the portal is invisible unless you look directly at it."

"Oh! Yeah. I forgot." Eren gave a sheepish laugh and scratched the back of his neck.

Levi scoffed and tried to hide the fact that his smile had widened. "Brat. Let's just go home."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – This, as I'm sure you've guessed is the biggest crossover I've ever done. If you have any questions about which character comes from where. which are OCs, or which musical artist is tied to which character (yes, that's a thing), please feel free to send me a message. I'd be more than happy to talk about it. The Void is my favorite mental creation.

…..

"You're early today… That's a new one," Kadaj grinned as his head DJ stepped through the door. This man wore a suit that hung off his frame. He kept the tie loose and the jacket open. His long red hair rested in a low ponytail, trailing down his back. "Good to see you, Reno~!"

"Yeah! I felt good today! No hangover! So, I thought I'd come in and put the new music in. Should make things easier for Mic, Axel and Glaze," the redhead responded with a goofy smile.

"Good to know… and I think you should know that we have some newbies joining us tonight."

"Kadaj…" Cloud cleared his throat. He didn't need to give any more warning than that.

"Okay, fine," Kadaj pouted, crossing his arms. "Nothing is official yet… but they're good. Really good… and I have a feeling they won't be able to stay away. That little Uke has quite the flair. It would be a shame to waste it."

Connie -still a bit damp from his shower- was carrying a basket of clean laundry passed the closet door when it opened. He was more than a little surprised to see his friend and captain step out. Levi pressed a finger to his lips, shutting the door behind him, signaling for Connie to keep this to himself. Connie nodded slowly and put the basket down. After Eren and the captain had gone, Connie pulled the door open quickly and found nothing out of the ordinary. He shrugged it off and decided to put the towels away before Levi got angry.

Eren looked around the room, surprised that he couldn't find anyone else. Levi gave him a shove in the direction of the showers. "Can't you follow orders, Eren? Go clean yourself up." To anyone else, this would seem like normal behavior for the pair, but Eren knew that Levi wanted answers. Connie had always been faster than the others (Eren assumed it was because he didn't have as much hair to wash), but if the others were still there, they'd know if the man with the silver hair could be trusted.

"Yes, Captain!" Eren nods and takes off in a run. He bites his lip when he noticed that only Connie had finished a shower and the others were still under the streams of running water. That could only mean that Kadaj was right. Time stopped completely when they were gone. Levi could dance. Eren's goofy grin cemented itself on his face as he stripped down, showered off quickly, dressed again, and hurried to tell Levi the happy news. He didn't really know what being a bouncer would be like, but he assumed it would just be protecting Levi. He liked to think he did that all the time anyway, and this way Levi couldn't yell at him for it.

"Captain! Captain Levi! I... I finished with my shower," he said, still grinning wildly.

"Good for you. Gold star." Levi spoke in his usual monotone, hiding how adorable he found Eren's smile. He didn't say anything out loud but had knew what Eren was so happy about. He nodded, wordlessly telling his lover that they'd be returning to The Void - at least one more time.

Eren pumped his fist, then had to look around to see if anyone had been watching. Of course, Mikasa's eyes were on him. She stood two feet away, staring at him as though he'd gone mad. He forced a short, goofy giggle and pointed back at Levi. "Captain says I get a gold star." She scoffed, trying not to smile at him, and walked away.

Eren and Levi sighed softly with relief and separated, going through the motions of a normal day. Eren found himself watching the time, feeling more and more excited to go back to that bar. He wasn't sure when they'd sneak off, but he was sure Levi would tell him somehow. Even through his usual daily tasks, Eren found himself imagining what might be in those back rooms, and picturing Levi dancing again. His curiosity grew along with his excitement.

Would the captain hold back again this time? Would the other people who work there be as friendly as Kadaj? Eren couldn't wait to find out. He bit his lower lip. Just when Eren was getting restless, Levi grabbed his wrist and pulled him along. Eren hurried along side him and a smile burst onto his face. This time, Levi grabbed the handle of the same closet and the door began to glow again. They slipped inside and back to the Void with no trouble at all.

This time, the scene was quite different. Bright lights of all colors danced through the air, bouncing off the three bars in the center of town. People of all sorts moved from building to building, weaving between bars and bustling through the streets. Some of these people didn't even look human. Levi noticed one man in a long white coat and long, white, high heel boots. Though he wore a short mini skirt under his coat, he took each step with pride, almost demanding attention. The man walking next to him wore an oversized golden puzzle and had three different colors of radically spikey hair. Both seemed as though they thought they were very important people.

Eren grinned, taking in more of what this world had to offer. He watched boys run around in girl's clothes, girls in very little clothing, and people with animal tails. He opened his mouth to speak, but Levi interrupted him. "Armin never comes here… ever."

The taller boy couldn't help but laugh as he bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Levi's cheek. "You got it, Babe. Cupcake Protection Squad strikes again. You're never gonna let that kid have any fun, are you?"

". . . after he's 50," Levi replied, making his way through the crowd as he spoke. Eren followed closely, wondering if Levi was joking or not.

This time, Levi and Eren couldn't simply walk in. A blond man with shoulder length hair stood in front of the doors, arms crossed, dressed in leather. "You got ID?" He looked bored, as if he'd been doing this job for a long time and nothing exciting ever seemed to happen to him. Levi raised an eyebrow, noting the hickies and bite marks on this man's neck. Levi pulled out his scout ID and showed him. The man nodded and turned to Eren, who did the same. "Alright boys… I'm Jax Teller. Looks like you're the newbies the boss was gushing about. Look forward to working with you."

"Nice to meet ya, Jax!" Eren beamed, glad that everything seemed to be going so well already. "Hey… if you don't mind me asking… what's with the vest?" he asked, pointing to the biker's vest that rested on a near by chair. "Sons of… Anarchy?"

"Oh… That's for my other job," Jax waved it off. "Try not to worry about it." He pulled the doors open and let the pair inside. A thin layer of smoke covered the floor, changing color and flashing to the beat of the music that played. Beautiful boys wove through the tables, bringing customers food and drink. Levi took note of how the DJ booth had moved from the back of the bar to the middle (occupied by a rather strange man), and the sides of the stage were decorated with ten-foot speakers on each side.

A young boy was on the stage where Levi had demonstrated his talents. This boy had white hair, purple eyes, and, as one of the customers liked to say, "legs for days". He shook his ass for the enjoyment of others and seemed to be getting off on the reactions he was getting. Eren caught him lip-syncing to the words of the song he danced to. He had no idea what a "Bad Romance" was, but he was sure this boy could tell him.

Standing on the floor, in front of the stage, was this boy's bouncer. Dressed in tight leather pants and a fishnet shirt (like all the other bouncers), he kept his arms crossed and watched the crowd, making sure no one got too close to the pretty little dancer.

Kadaj pushed through the crowd to greet them, beaming with pride and excitement. "You came back! I knew you would! This is so great! I can't wait to see you dance again, Levi~!" he giggled. Levi gave a single nod, sure that Kadaj had already downed a few too many drinks. In fact, Kadaj was completely sober, and just had a deep passion for his job and lifestyle. "Let's get you two dressed up!"

"You mean I have to wear that?" Eren asked, wide eyed, pointing at the nearest bouncer. Levi didn't comment, but a smile played in his eyes. Perhaps he was going to enjoy this more than he'd originally thought. Kadaj had explained the uniforms and what they'd be expected to do. At first, Levi wasn't sure he'd be able to serve drinks and flirt with customers, but if it meant he'd get to watch Eren walk around in tight pants and almost nothing for a shirt, he'd figure it out.

The song ended and the white-haired boy struck his finishing pose. He blew kisses to his fans and winked at them before going behind the curtain, on his way to the dressing rooms. There, he found Kadaj and the two new boys. "Hiiiiiiii~!" he giggled, speaking through his nose as if it were some kind of inside joke. It must have been funny, because Kadaj laughed with him. "Hey. I'm Haseo Uchiha. You must be Levi." He gave a friendly smile and offered a hand to the smaller man.

"You were good. I'm better," Levi replied, shaking the boy's hand. Eren grinned. He loved when Levi got competitive like this. He knew there'd be no holding back this time. Once Levi hit that stage this time, everyone would know what he was already sure of. Levi Ackerman looks dead sexy in a mini skirt.


	4. Chapter 4

The music pounded behind them, a song playing before the next dancer was meant to take the stage. Haseo smiled brightly at Levi's threat and nodded slowly. "Well, now… Someone's confident~! That's a pretty big claim! I can't wait to see what you got, little guy."

Anger flared in Levi's eyes for a split second. Instead of cutting this kid down, he'd put him to shame. Eren took Levi by the hand and all the anger seemed to melt away; but the determination remained. Levi hugged Eren's arm and Eren pulled the captain into his arms. Just another thing Kadaj was right about – it was nice to not have to hide their love. No one else from their world had found this place yet, so there was no harm.

Eren idly wondered if Levi would start pulling away from him once people started finding their way here. He wasn't naive enough to think that they'd be the only ones from their world to find this place, but he hoped they could keep it a secret for a while longer. Part of him wanted to keep loving on Levi, even after someone else from their world discovered their new little oasis; Levi belonged to him and someday, he'd make sure everyone knew.

"Okay, so…" Kadaj stepped between the new guy and one his best veteran dancers, "I know that a little friendly competition never hurt anyone, but I'd prefer if you ladyboys didn't try to kill each other, kay?"

"No worries there, Boss. I just wanted to rile him up so he wouldn't hold back," Haseo admits with a giggle. "I wanna see what he can really do. It's gonna be nice knowing someone else can keep up with me and Seto, y'know?" he smirked, talking to Kadaj while Levi changed into his outfit.

The captain had chosen one of the outfits off the rack that were meant for newbies. The rack helped Kadaj get to know the new dancers' styles so he could order a wardrobe fit for each of them. It seemed Levi had a soft spot for gothic fashion, having chosen something leather with studs and chains that showed his midriff.

"Uhhhh, 'scuse you, bitch. I'm the boss for a reason," Kadaj snapped in a "z", but smiled and laughed with Haseo afterwards.

Levi shook his head and sighed softly. He wasn't sure he'd ever understand this part, but he found he didn't mind it as much as he thought he did. He shook Haseo's hand as a loud, eccentric voice came over the speaker. "YYEEEEEAAAAAHHHH~! Our next dancer is a porcelain doll, stepping out of his box for the first time~! Careful though! This beautiful baby just might steal your heart if you get too close~! PLEASE GIVE A WARM MATIRIA MAGIC WELCOME TOOOO LEEEEEVVIIII~!"

The bar responded with applause. "Now, call me crazy, but I think that's my cue," he allowed himself a chuckle and a glance at Eren, who had also taken that time to change. Levi looked over his shoulder and bit his lower lip, seeing his Titan in that outfit was all the encouragement he needed. His heels gave a satisfying click against the hard wood floor as he walked to his starting position.

Eren stood with his back to the stage, arms crossed, chest out, and eyes on the crowd. If anyone tried to get too close to his lover, he'd make them regret it. Seeing Eren get so possessive was a bit of a turn on for the captain, but he couldn't focus on that just yet. He had a brat to shame.

Levi took his beginning pose and closed his eyes, breathing deeply while he waited for the music to start. On the first beat of the song, his eyes snapped open and he began his work. He tapped his foot with the beat and sank slowly, caressing his own body, pressed against the pole as the lyrics started. The beat surged through him and gave him a relatively new spark that he'd come to enjoy. All eyes were on him as he spread his legs, stood, bent over and followed the pulse of the song.

_We can get a little crazy, just for fun. Just for fun. Don't even try to hold it back. Just let go._

He allowed himself a smirk, knowing all those boys were eating up what he had to offer, and he had only just begun. The singer's voice was like silk and Levi's movements were just as smooth. He teased the audience with a skill born of a practice he'd only ever shared with Eren, and they were hypnotized by him.

_Hold me up against the wall. Give it 'til I beg, give me some more. Make me bleed. I like it rough. Like it rough. Rough. Rough. Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh._

Levi bent down and crawled along the edge of the stage, nuzzling Eren when he got close, and nibbled on his ear as the song suggested, pulling away before Eren could respond. The younger boy's breath caught in his throat and his entire body stiffened. That was a cruel trick, but the audience ate it up. Eren struggled to stay focused. What gave him comfort was thinking about what he was going to do to his lover after the dance was over.

_Hold me down and make me scream. Lay me on the floor. Turn me on and take me out Make me beg for more._

The captain returned to his dance, redoubling his effort to tease the customers. As the song picked up, so did he; swaying, twirling, dipping and stroking his own body, almost inviting them closer. However, they'd be fools to believe it. This body, he thought to himself, belongs only to Eren. The thought made him smile again as he took his final pose with the end of the song.

The audience erupted. Thunderous applause swept over Levi, who held his pose for a moment longer, watching some of the customers knock over their own drinks in their attempt to give him a standing ovation. When Levi finally saw fit to break his pose, he walked to the edge of the stage and took a bow. Whistles and cat calls filled the room, echoing among the clapping and praise.

Levi could have sworn he heard people asking the attractive man behind the bar if he worked the back rooms. He remembered Kadaj mentioning something about them earlier but didn't have much time to ponder the implications. Eren grabbed his wrist and pulled him down and into his arms, catching Levi with a smirk on his face. He cradled the captain in his arms, bridal style, and walked off, intending on taking him home.

A thin, lanky young boy with shoulder length blond hair stopped them and handed a key to Levi. He spoke in a thick Russian accent and seemed to understand what was going on -as if he'd been through this part himself. "You can't leave yet… You're starting work today. That's what the back rooms are for." He seemed to take note of Eren's surprised expression and gave a smirk. "I'm Yuri. I'm a dancer here too. Go to the door with the number on that key chain… You'll see what I mean."

"Eren… Room 13," Levi showed him the key. The taller boy shrugged and began to walk down the hallway on the other end of the bar. The hall was lined with numbered doors, even on one side and odd on the other -except 13. That door was at the very end of the hall and looked as though it might be a bit bigger than the rest of them. Because Eren's arms were full, Levi slid the key in, opened the door and Eren carried him in. They locked the door behind them.

To their amazement, this room seemed much bigger on the inside and was more like a hotel suite than a regular room. The bedroom and living areas weren't separated by a wall, but the bathroom was; it included a shower and a jacuzzi tub. Eren grinned and kissed Levi sweetly, holding him close as they looked through the room. He didn't put his uke down until they'd explored every inch. Finally, he couldn't wait anymore and threw Levi on queen-sized bed.

Levi felt his cheeks warm as a slight blush crept across his face. Eren had that look in his eyes again. At the very least, Eren had two hours in this room – two hours where he could do whatever he wanted to Levi, and he was going to make the absolute most of it. He was about to pounce when Levi pointed out a bright green sticky note that was stuck to the nightstand. "Check the drawers," Eren read the note out loud, raised an eyebrow and shrugged, deciding it was worth checking out.

The drawers slid open with ease and Eren was so very glad Levi had seen the note. The first drawer held things like rope, handcuffs, ball gags and lubrication. The second drawer held other sex toys; some of which Eren had no idea what to do with. On the wall behind the bed hung a whip. Someday, Eren thought, they'd use that; but it was not today. He turned on Levi and took his wrists, pinning them to the headboard of the bed. "Handcuffs should be nice. Then you can't get away from me," he grinned, licking his lips. He was obviously hungry for Levi's body; so much so, that he hadn't realized that titan crystal began to form over the uke's wrists and hands, locking him to the headboard.

"E-Eren… how did you do that outside of your titan form?" Levi asked, his voice quivered, and his eyes were wide. Though the display of power was a turn on, he wasn't sure how that had even happened.

"Must be this place," Eren mused aloud. "For some reason, I feel stronger when we're here… Like there's something giving me more power. Whatever it is… I don't care right now. The important part is that there's no way in hell you can break that. You're completely at my mercy this time."

"As it should be…" Levi told him, eyes clouding over with lust. Eren wasted no time in shedding his own sparse clothing but decided to tease Levi by stripping him slowly. The older boy could only squirm under him, biting back moans as Eren placed gentle kisses and nips along his skin as each new part of his body was exposed. Eren traced his tongue down Levi's stomach and bit into each hip, coaxing sharp moans from his lover. "Y-you brat!" Levi's body shook; both with anger and with need. He clenched his hands into fists and let go. Eren had left just enough room in the crystal for Levi to move his fingers, but in its own way, the limited movement only made him feel more helpless.

Eren had Levi right where he wanted him. Outside, Levi was the captain. He was in charge and held his head up high. Eren took every order without complaint because he knew once they were alone in a bedroom, he'd pay him back for every bit of it. Eren tutted softly and shook his head. "Now now, Levi… That's not what you call me here," he smirked, taking pleasure in chiding Levi as if he were a child. As if to emphasize his point, he swung an open palm and spanked the older boy, earning another loud moan.

"Ah! M-my Titan…" Levi cooed, shivering after the surge of pain had dispersed. Unable to fight the urges of his own body, he spread his legs, opening himself to Eren on instinct.

"There we go…" Eren teased, his voice thick with need. "That's much better." The taller boy gave one more slap to the exposed skin of Levi's ass, leaving matching handprints on each ass cheek. After earning another sweet moan from his uke, Eren took hold of Levi's jaw and forced him to lock eyes with him. He studied Levi's hard expression before capturing his lips with his own. Levi's tongue traced along Eren's bottom lip, seeking entry. Eren gave it, letting their tongues dance with each other while his free hand found the lubrication from the nightstand.

The two stayed locked in the kiss until Eren slid two well lubed fingers into Levi's wanting heat. The captain threw his head back as a loud moan forced its way out. Pleasure and a hint of pain made his legs prickle as his need only grew. Eren's touch was intoxicating, though he'd never admit it to anyone but Eren himself. Levi had broken the kiss without permission, so Eren gave him a warning – a bite on his collarbone. Levi yelped, shivering under Eren. The Seme switched his grip from Levi's chin to his neck, choking him slightly as he worked his fingers inside him.

Truth be told, he'd started with two fingers to purposely cause enough pain to force Levi to misbehave. It was so much more fun that way. Without warning, or much prep at all, Eren slid his fingers out and replaced them with his full, pulsing length. Levi couldn't help but scream out. Normally, he'd be worried about someone hearing them, but that didn't seem to matter much here (the back rooms were soundproof anyway). Eren decided that this time, he'd make sure Levi was louder than he'd ever been.

He gripped Levi's porcelain hips and pulled them down as much as he could, meeting them with his own savage thrusts. Growling under his breath, he was determined to take everything Levi could give, and give everything he had to offer. Levi's fingernails dug into his own palms as Eren worked inside him, slamming skin against skin, throbbing inside him. He couldn't stay quiet this time. He repaid Eren's efforts with sweet, sensual moans and heatedly whispered praise – which he could only speak through clenched teeth and between labored breaths.

Eren didn't want this to end, but it had been so long since they'd had a chance to sneak away that it didn't take too long before he could feel the pressure building in his loins. "C-come with me," he ordered, a growl in his voice. That growl had always gotten under Levi's skin and this time was no exception; he managed a nod in response. Eren kept hold of Levi's hips, digging his nails into the soft skin, continuing to pound into him, even when beads of blood appeared next to his fingertips.

Anyone else might have begged Eren to stop, but Levi craved everything he was given. If his hands had been free, he would have renewed the scratch marks down Eren's back. His release had started to build inside him; Eren's growls helping to spur it closer and closer. The titan took hold of the crystal with one hand, kissing Levi passionately as he slid as deep inside as he could go. The crystal melted away into nothingness as the pair painted each other with seed. Eren coated Levi's insides, while Levi decorated Eren's chest. Both boys dropped, laying on their sides, still connected but out of breath.

Levi's hand shook slightly as he reached over to stroke Eren's cheek. The titan smiled, happy with himself. He could feel Levi's trembling legs wrap around him for a brief second before he pulled out as slowly as he could. Levi gasped, biting his lower lip as Eren untangled himself. A soft whimper was the only hint of Levi's disappointment. Eren chuckled and pulled him close, resting Levi's head on his own chest. "D-don't worry, Babe… We don't have to wait so long between rounds anymore. I think… I think I'm gonna like this place."


	5. Chapter 5

Levi yawned, snuggled close to Eren. He knew that they'd have to get up and go back to work, but he wanted to stay close to his lover for just a little bit longer. Back in their own world, he'd starved for time with the one he loved and now they'd found a place where they could indulge whenever they wanted. It was more than "nice" to not have to hide. It was a weight lifted off them. He sighed heavily and pulled away slowly, knowing that if Eren had his way, they'd stay like this all day. Levi had to be the strong one and get them back on task.

He swallowed a whimper and forced himself to stand, pulling his clothes back on. Eren watched him for a moment, wearing a smirk; proud that he could call Levi his. He watched the Captain closely, admiring his body. "Ohhh, yeah…" he mumbled, "that's all mine."

"Yes, Eren. Yours," Levi's eyes gave away his smile. The reply was all Eren needed to hear. The two dressed, shared one last kiss and left the room. The bar had gained a few more customers since they'd disappeared into the back rooms, but the first thing Eren noticed was that little blond Russian boy leaning against one of the doors.

"Feel better?" He asked, wearing a knowing smirk.

Levi jumped a bit and glared in the boy's direction while Eren stifled a laugh. Sometimes his dear Captain was just like a little kitty cat. "Yeah! That was a pretty good call… Yuri, was it?" Eren smirked, offering an arm to Levi; smiling when he felt the pressure of his uke clinging to his arm.

"Dah. I've only been here for three months, but it doesn't take long to find out how things run around here… People from all walks of life come here to relax. They come looking for what you've found."

"I beg your pardon?" Levi raised an eyebrow, loosening his grip on Eren.  
"Release," Yuri explained. "You don't have to hide who you are… and neither do they." Yuri patted Eren on the shoulder and turned to leave. "The little one has to change and get on the floor… It's my turn to dance."

Levi's eye twitched. Only certain people got away with calling him "little one", but there wasn't much he could do about it. He wanted to keep this job for the sake of his time with Eren. "Hey!" he called after the blond.

Yuri paused and looked over his shoulder. "Dah?"

"What do you do… in your world?" Levi wasn't sure why this information was important to him, especially right in that moment, but he had to ask.

"I'm an ice skater," Yuri chuckled and walked off, satisfied with how that conversation had gone. These two newbies would be fun to mess with. He had a feeling Levi could teach him a few things when it came to dancing; except in Ballet, of course.

Levi kissed Eren's cheek, which wasn't good enough for the titan. He wasn't sure when Levi would get another break, so he grabbed the captain by the hair and kissed him as deeply as he could. A shiver traced up Levi's spine and he was left weak in the knees for a moment. After shaking it off, he went to go change while Eren took his post.

Levi peeked at Yuri's dance as he made his way past the stage. He allowed himself a smirk, glad to know there were people here that might be able to keep up with him on the stage. The outfit Kadaj had chosen for Levi to wait tables in was definitely not something he would have chosen on his own, but he slipped into it and stared at himself in the mirror. The green shirt didn't cover his shoulders at all, and the sleeves were tight at the top, but opened about six inches at the bottom. It showed his midriff and was tight around his chest. The skirt sat low on his hips, didn't even reach his knees, and only had solid green fabric over the front and back. The sides were laced with blue and white leather straps. The matching green boots went up to his knees and had two-inch heels.

"It looks good on you. You must be Levi…" said a gentle voice behind him. Levi jumped and turned quickly to find a boy in the same outfit; just different colors. This boy's solid fabric was red, and the straps were black. "My name is Zuko. It's nice to meet you."

Levi met the boy's extended hand with his own, but the first thing he really noticed was the horrible scar over the boy's left eye. He seemed to notice that he was staring. "Don't worry. It doesn't hurt anymore… I'm passed all that."

"Not sure what 'all that' is, but I'm happy for you," Levi mumbled.

"It's a long story," Zuko replied with a nervous chuckle. "My uncle is the one who helped me through the dark part of my life. He says there's nothing more therapeutic than a good cup of tea," the boy flushed red for a moment, "Well, that, and my boyfriend."

"Your uncle sounds like a very intelligent man," Levi relaxed a bit. The more time he spent in this strange place, the more he liked it. "Boyfriend?"

"Y-yeah. His name is Sokka. We're just… it's complicated."

"Can't tell anyone back home, can you?" Levi asked, looking the nervous boy over. He knew that feeling all too well. One slip up meant he might lose Eren.

"Right… It's kinda… frowned upon right now… B-but we're working to change that!" Zuko told him. Levi was a bit surprised to find a total stranger telling him his life story, but he didn't really mind. Being a captain in the survey corps meant listening to every soldier's concerns.

He gave a nod and turned to leave. He'd figured he'd stalled enough and should get to work before anything else happened. "Nice meeting you."

"W-wait! Please… M-my uncle Iroh wanted me to ask you if you and your partner would like to have tea sometime? He… he has me ask all the new people; says he wants me to make more friends or something."

"Tea sounds lovely. We'll talk more after work," Levi nods and heads off to grab his tray. Once he was back on the floor, he searched for Eren. The titan waved to him from his post and gave his usual goofy smile. Recharged, and feeling ready for anything, Levi pulled on a short apron, grabbed a pen, pad of paper and his serving tray and went out to the first of his assigned tables. "Hey. Welcome to Materia Magic… My name is Levi, I'll be your server for today. What can I get you?" he said, staring at the pad of paper instead of looking at his customer. He figured if he did it this way, he'd be less inclined to say something snarky.

A familiar southern drawl responded to him, and a rough hand grabbed his thigh. "Well, I'll be damned! Never thought I'd see you in a place like this! How the hell did you ever convince them you were old enough to come in here, ya little runt?"

Levi went wide eyed and lowered the paper, staring into the eyes of the man who'd raised him. "Th-that… that's impossible. You died. I watched you die!"

"Sure, but didya really think that would stop me?" Kenny Ackerman had already had quite a few drinks, and when he got this way, tended to rub up on anything in a skirt; and at this moment, that included Levi. The captain took a step back, pulling away from Kenny.

"You're disgusting."

"Hey, now… you little brat. I'm a paying customer. You gotta be nice to me!" Kenny said with a grin. Levi scoffed and was about to say something, when Eren stepped between them.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to keep your hands to yourself," he growled, before he even realized who he was talking to. His tough guy act nearly deflated when he understood. "Whoa! Holy shit! I… I thought you were dead!"

"We been over this already. Now get yer pet freak out'a mah face," Kenny licked his lips and turned in his chair to face the two of them. "You gonna get me a drink or not, Runt? I trust I don't hav'ta tell ya what I want."

Levi swallowed hard and put a hand on Eren's shoulder, sending him back to his post before he left to get Kenny's drinks. The bartender was quick, so it didn't take long for Levi to return with three shots of whiskey, a gin and tonic and something called a "boiler maker", which was a tall mug of beer and another shot of whisky. The point was to drop the shot into the beer and chug – something Levi was sure Kenny would have no problem with.

After placing the drinks on the table, Kenny slapped Levi's ass and sent him on his way – for now; turning his attention back to the pretty little lady boys that took turns dancing on the stage. That encounter was more than enough to make Levi curious. Eren felt the same way. They'd both need answers about this – like, how was it even possible for a dead man to sit at that table? And who else was wandering around this place? Or was it possible for them to return to their world? They had to know.

Eren couldn't move from his spot unless it looked like Levi needed his help, so it was up to the captain to find Kadaj and get the answers they wanted. Of course, being the boss, Kadaj was the most popular person in the bar, so it took a lot longer to get his attention than he'd have liked. Levi sat on one of the bar stools and gave a heavy sigh.

"Something on your mind?"

Levi jumped again. He was getting tired of all these people sneaking up on him; but this elderly gentleman had been sitting on the stool next to him the whole time. "Huh? Oh… I… It's my first day."

"I can tell," the old man laughed, hand on his large belly. "You should have a cup of tea. It will relax your nerves."

"Tea? I don't think they serve tea here," Levi mused aloud, almost sure this was that other boy's uncle.

Iroh gave a mischievous smile and pulled a small pot of tea and a tiny cup from his oversized sleeve. "They don't~!" he chuckled, "but they make a special allowance for me. My nephew was one of their first employees and has shown dedication to the work, despite his own stress. I'm sure it's because of the freedom he gets here, but the reason isn't as important as most would have you believe. When you find something you love to do, then you should pursue it. Your heart will thank you for it." The old man poured a cup of tea and passed it to Levi.


	6. Chapter 6

"You must be Zuko's uncle," Levi says, taking the teacup.

"I am! I'm glad my nephew had a talk with you. Most times, I'm sure he tells me that he did, so he doesn't get in trouble," Iroh chuckled, taking his own cup and watching Levi's face. "You do not smile much, do you?"

". . . I suppose not."

"I'm sure there's a reason for it, and I won't pry, but I am a good listener. Your secrets are safe with me; I'm rather old, so whatever it is will slip away before morning," he said wistfully, trying to put Levi at ease to vent about what was bothering him.

Eren smirked but rolled his eyes, watching his uke closely. The old man found Levi's weak point – tea. He was sure they'd talk for a while. He hoped this wouldn't get Levi in trouble; but on the plus side, he wouldn't have to sit through this conversation.

The captain exhaled slowly and shook his head, taking a sip from the cup before he spoke. "I'm not sure you could give me the answers I'm looking for."

Iroh noted the odd way Levi held his cup but decided not to ask. "You can always ask someone else if I can't. As I said before, I am old… I have traveled many places for many years. As a well-traveled man, there isn't much I don't know – or so my nephew says," he chuckled and turned his warm smile to Levi.

"That man at that table… His name is Kenny. He's from my world," Levi began, not turning to face the old man, but feeling the comfort of his kind smile. "I watched him die… so how is it possible that he's here now?"

"Ohhhh, is that all?" Iroh laughed, putting a hand on his stomach as he adjusted in his chair. "A while ago, a grief-stricken wizard used the portals in this place to other worlds to gather trinkets and magic to turn back time and safe the life of his younger brother. He left the doors open and because he preformed the spell in the void, all the worlds that are connected to it reap the benefits – or consequences – of his hard work." Iroh had explained it as plain as he could, but Levi looked dumbfounded.

"Magic? He's alive because of magic?"

Iroh gave a sagely nod before he continued his explanation. "That wizard lost his own mind in the process, but he was successful; too successful. People from other worlds had the chance to return to their lives as well. One such boy from my world informed me that he was given a choice. He told me that my own son was comfortable where he was and had no regrets but wanted me to know how much he cared." Iroh had teared up a bit at the mention of his boy. Still, he wore a smile and continued to explain while Levi sipped at his tea.

"Some choose to remain in the afterlife… Perhaps the reason they aren't returned to their proper world is that time is sensitive. Perhaps your world is too dangerous to return to, and the spell is trying to protect what it brought back. I cannot say for sure, but I hope I put your mind at ease."

"It certainly helps. Thank you… for the conversation, and for the tea," Levi gave a nod and handed the cup back to Iroh before standing, planning on getting back to work before he got in trouble. He hated this feeling. He hadn't had to worry about it since he was in training. He found he didn't much care for it.

Levi gave Kenny a wary look as he passed by, glad the older man hadn't noticed. He'd get a sick kick out of it if he knew that Levi was being cautious around him. He went back to work, checking on each table and doing his best not to offend anyone. Having Eren watch over him made it easier for him to stay focused. This part of the job was almost boring, but he met a few interesting people.

He was glad when Kenny left, and it was time for him to dance again. Eren walked with him to the stage and followed him behind the curtain, stealing a quick kiss. "You okay?" Eren asked, gently stroking Levi's cheek. "You seem kinda stressed."

"I'll be alright… I'm just a little worn out. This job will take some getting used to." Levi sighed heavily. It wasn't his body that had grown tired. Talking to people he didn't care for was draining. He'd gotten used to it in his own world, but this was a whole new crowd of crazy to get used to. Eren held him around the waist and let him rest his head on his chest. This was the best way they'd found so far to recharge in a hurry.

Sometimes, Levi found it funny how much a simple touch from Eren would mean to him, and how much it helped. They untangled, Levi dressed quickly and took the stage. Eren watched him go, staring at his ass until he disappeared behind another curtain. He cleared his throat, adjusted his tight pants and made his way back out front to stand in front of the stage – arms crossed.

Overall, Eren's job was uneventful, but this part was the most difficult. The music blared and he knew that Levi was behind him, shaking his ass and teasing the crowd. He wanted to turn around and watch too, but he couldn't. He bit his lip, uncrossed his arms, shifted his weight from one foot to the other and stared out intensely into the crowd; anything to keep himself distracted. It didn't work. He put a hand on the stage and turned just enough to peek.

Watching Levi dip off the pole made him crave him again. Levi must have noticed him, because he dropped to his knees and locked eyes with the titan. Eren turned further and gave his goofy grin, hoping he'd get a kiss or something. Maybe Levi would show this entire crowd who he belonged to; and that thought was enough to give him goosebumps. The captain looked like a cat on the prowl and sat on his knees while he stroked Eren's cheek and under his chin.

Eren closed his eyes, knowing if he had a tail it would be wagging. Levi bent forward and gave Eren what he wanted – placing a sweet, gentle kiss on his lips. The crowd loved it, but that didn't change the fact that Eren wasn't doing his job. In time with the song, Levi's legs swept from under him and both feet connected with Eren's jaw, sending him back a bit.

He stood, wide eyed, as Levi got to his feet. Eren had seen that coming, but it still took a moment to gather himself. His grin returned and he went back to his job, arms crossed, and chest puffed out. Most people would assume that kick was an accident, but Yuri knew better. He laughed out loud before going back to work, serving drinks and flirting with the customers. Eren made a mental note to scare him for that later.

Levi finished his dance and grinned, posing on the last beat. He twirled off the stage and waited for Eren to come back and join him, but to his surprise, someone else was back there; someone he was sure didn't work there. The captain cleared his throat and took a step forward, his hard, unforgiving demeanor had returned. "Can I help you?"

"I think you're the only one who can," replied the strange man. Levi took note that his voice was heavy with lust. He had no idea how this man had gotten back here in the first place. It must have been when Eren had taken his little peek. "I want to show you a good time, kid… How about it?"

". . . No, I don't think so. I'm happily married, thank you." That was a lie, but for some reason, it was easy to say, and Levi was hoping it would have more punch than the usual line. He was hoping that would be enough to scare this creep away.

The man only advanced. "He doesn't have to know, sweetheart. You can just come with me to one of those rooms in the back, there. You got such a fine ass, and I wanna know what it feels like to damage that perfect skin of yours."

Levi's eyes widen and rage began to fill him. He was ready to defend himself, but he didn't have to. Eren had snuck up behind the stranger, grabbed his shoulder, forcefully turned the man to face him and sent his fist into the man's glass jaw. "He already knows, Jackass!" he said with a growl in his voice. Levi relaxed when the man hit the floor. The stranger went wide eyed and crawled away on all fours, desperate to get away from Eren.

Once he'd gone, Eren turned to Levi and licked his lips, grinning from ear to ear. "Happily married, huh?"

"I didn't say that."

"Yes you did~! I heard you~!" Eren chuckled, speaking in a sing-song voice. "I know you said it."

"Prove it," Levi smiled back and wrapped his arms around Eren's neck. "Marriage is against the rules, and you know it."

"Still… I think maybe, someday, after all the fighting is over with, I'd like to call you my husband. Hearing you say it made it sound better than ever."


	7. Chapter 7

"Aratani Nguyen… He's been a regular here for many years. I've never seen him behave this way. It's such a shame." Kyoya Ootori, the bookkeeper for Materia Magic, adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat, nudging the unconscious man with the toe of his shoe. "I'll pass his name to Jackson. You'll never see him again. I apologize for this, Levi. I can't imagine how that must have felt for you."

Levi rolled his eyes, crossed his arms and shifted his weight from one hip to the other. He was ready to lay into Kyoya about how he wasn't some scared little uke boy when Kyoya turned to face him and said something that caught him off guard. "You showed incredible restraint in not killing this man. I'm proud of both of you!" He gave a charming smile and left. Two muscular men – almost mirror images of each other- carried the creep off and kicked him out. "Thank you, Dante… Virgil." Kyoya told them and disappeared back to his own office.

Eren pulled Levi back into his arms, pressing his chest against the smaller boy's back and using two fingers to lift his chin. Levi looked up into Eren's green eyes and felt a sense of calm wash over him. He relaxed, gave his lover a kiss and turned in his arms to face him. "So, about that marriage thing?" Eren smirked, not wanting to let the subject go. He'd never gotten Levi to talk about it before and had almost given up hope on the matter. He'd been sure the thought had never even crossed his captain's mind, while he couldn't get the idea out of his head. "I wanna make you mine, someday."

"Idiot," Levi says flatly, still looking Eren in the eyes even though he was fighting back blush. "I already am yours. Having a stupid piece of paper is going to change that. I belong to you… and you belong to me."

"If that's how you feel, let me get you a ring." Eren's grip around Levi's waist tightened. The look in his eyes intensified and Levi felt if he didn't look away, he'd drown in a green sea and never even want to come up for air. "Nothing flashy. I promise, Levi… Just promise me you'll wear it."

". . . F-fine," Levi broke their eye contact and pulled away slowly, remembering that they were still on the job for another hour and a half.

"YES!" Eren jumped in the air like a child. If he had a tail, it would have been wagging. Levi couldn't help but smile, seeing how bright his eyes had lit up.

"I love you, Brat."

"I love you too, Levi!" Eren grinned, dancing in place.

Levi shook his head, trying to keep a straight face. He changed back into his waitress outfit and made his way out into the bar proper, scanning for any sign of trouble; instead, he found Kadaj waiting for him. The boss pulled out a chair and pointed, wordlessly telling Levi to come sit with him. The dances continued, as did the outlandish introductions from the loud DJ. Kadaj bent forward, cradling his own face in his gloved hands. "So… How'd you like your first day so far?"

". . . I want to stay," Levi told him.

"Perfect! I knew you wouldn't let me down~!" Kadaj giggled, sitting up straight and clapping. "I'm so happy you decided to stay with us! We'll get a schedule worked out and payment, of course! The other thing I'd like to ask, is if you'd be opposed to performing at the other bars?"

"Other… bars?" Levi tilted his head in curiosity. He vaguely remembered the two other buildings covered in neon but had no idea they were exactly like this one.

"Well, sure! This one is for guys; the Feather is for girls, and the Wing is for both. People from my world help me run them and make sure everyone has a good time. My husband's friend Tifa runs the girl's bar, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you went to sing for her girls… that is, if you're as good as Eren says you are."

Levi shifted nervously. He didn't like to sing in front of people and only Eren (and probably Armin) had even heard him. He cleared his throat, trying to get Kadaj to finish his explanation. After a moment of almost awkward silence, he agreed to sing a few songs for the girls.

"Splendid! We'll send you over there as soon as we finish up here. Anyway, the last bar is managed by my brother Genesis. He's kinda got a temper, so be careful around him. The only one I know of that can put him back in his place is Sephiroth, and he's not here right now. I doubt we'll have a problem, but I wanna take you two into the Wing tomorrow when you get in. Sound okay?" Kadaj stood. He had this whole thing already figured out. Levi sighed; Kadaj must have done this a million times.

"Sounds good," he agreed and stood, pushing his chair back in. He made one more sweep of his tables, making sure his customers were taken care of before he got ready to go. Kadaj was filling Eren in on the plan when Yuri's thick Russian accent cut through the normal festivities.

"Let me go, you creep! I told you no!" Yuri hissed, pulling his wrist away from the man who was trying to pull him into his arms. This man looked drunk off his ass, but Levi was sure he hadn't seen him before. The stranger must have come in from one of the other bars.

"C'mon, Yuri~! I've never seen you dance _like that_ before…" said the man, as if that made any difference. He refused to sit down and tried again to pull the blond close to him. This man made Yuri's skin crawl. The harder he pulled, the more Yuri fought to get away from him. "Don'tcha wanna know what it feels like to kiss a king?" he slurred his words and leaned closer, trying to kiss Yuri's neck.

"If you find one, let me know!" Yuri barked back and tried again to pull away. His bouncer, a black haired boy in glasses came over and tried to pull the two apart.

"Let him go, JJ! He doesn't want you!" the bouncer wasn't much bigger than Yuri himself and didn't seem to have much chance against the attacker. "Don't you have a fiancée?"

"She dumped me, pipsqueak!" JJ swung his arm, shaking the bouncer off.

"Yuuri!" The blond called out, reaching for his bouncer. "No one hurts the piggy but me!"

Eren saw the whole thing, and was about to step in to help, when one of the customers did it for him. A strong hand took hold of JJ's wrist, squeezing until he dropped the blond. Yuri scrambled over to the other boy's side and helped him to his feet. "You okay, Piggy?"

"Y-yeah. I'm okay. We figured this kind of thing might happen. Maybe we should finally tell Viktor about this place…" Yuuri mumbled, fixing his glasses.

Levi took hold of Eren's arm and held him back, watching everything unfold. JJ turned harshly toward the man that had stopped him and had a moment of surprise before he started laughing. "You? Really?"

"Me. Really." The customer had strong brown eyes, an undercut, and a jawline that could cut glass and he was glaring daggers at the one who'd tried to hurt Yuri. It didn't take long for the boys on the floor to look back to the scene. Yuuri flinched when the customer's fist met JJ's nose, but Yuri got to his feet with a smile on his face.

"Beka! You came!" Yuri's cheer went unheard, overshadowed by the sound of JJ falling back into a table and splitting it in half. The security team, lead by that man with the metal arm, stepped in and pulled JJ outside. Another member lead both Yuri and his bouncer in another direction, and the violent customer was taken another way. Others stepped in to clean up the mess and before Levi could even make it over to his new friend, a new table was set up. It looked like nothing happened at all.

Eren followed Levi closely, wanting to talk to the "piggy", as Yuri had called him. Levi opened his arms to the blond, who snuggled in; heart racing. Eren looked at the other boy and put a hand on his shoulder. ". . . the hell were you thinking, kid? You've got no business being a bouncer."

"Y-yeah. I know. Yurio and I actually take turns… trading jobs. Nothing like this was supposed to happen. I didn't even think JJ knew how to get here." The boy shifted nervously. "That's no excuse, but… I only took this job so I could get in some extra training and surprise my coach."

"You're a skater too?" Levi asked, still holding Yuri protectively. Oddly enough, the ice tiger reminded him of Armin, in a way.

"Yeah… so are the other two. JJ is from Canada, and Otabek is from Kazakhstan. I… I don't even understand why all this happened. I thought JJ was straight. He has a fiancée, last time we checked." Yuuri pulled his glasses off and tried to clean them. He'd rather focus on that than talk about this mess anymore. "I wish Viktor was here."

"Well, he's not! You're the one who wanted to keep this a secret in the first place!" Yuri barked, still clinging to Levi. He decided he'd stay there until Otabek came back out. He'd been taken up to Kyoya's office, which couldn't have been anything good.

The four men stood in silence. Yuuri didn't feel like arguing. The blond was right. He felt guilt settle on his chest. His best friend had almost gotten hurt because he was too proud to tell Viktor about this place. Yuri just glared, at no one in particular. The rest of the bar seemed to fall back into its usual pattern in a matter of minutes. Music played again and people went back to drinking and having fun.

Otabek followed Kyoya toward the hall where the back rooms were kept, holding a piece of paper in his hand. Kyoya smiled at the four boys and stepped to the side, showing Otabek in a proper bouncer's uniform. "This should solve the problem quite nicely. For now, he's to keep an eye on both of you, but Yuuri, you will have to find your own bouncer soon."

"It's perfect!" Yuri grinned, pulling away from Levi and latching on to the stoic new member of their workforce. He hugged him tight and nuzzled his chest for a moment before he realized what he was doing. He pulled away quickly and gave a nervous laugh. "I'm glad you came, Beka."

Otabek looked away, blush stretched across his cheeks and nodded. Levi figured his work there was finished when Kadaj walked over to join the party. "You did good, kid." He pats Otabek's shoulder, then turns to Levi and Eren. "Ready to head next door?"


	8. Chapter 8

Eren and Levi followed their flamboyant new boss out the back door. Eren kept his arm draped over Levi's shoulders to keep him on track, instead of going back to check on the skater boys. "You guys are gonna love Tifa! She's so nice!"

"Shouldn't we have changed first?" Eren asked, pulling on his mesh top.

Kadaj shook his head, "Nope. That's probably the only outfit you'll have to worry about, and Tifa has something for Levi over there. I think he's gonna like this one~!" he says in a sing-song voice.

Levi rolled his eyes. He didn't understand how this guy could be so active and stay so cheerful all the time. He was beginning to wonder if Kadaj ever got tired when they reached the bright pink iron door in the back of the Chocobo Feather. Levi hadn't realized how warm it was outside until he stepped into the cool sanctuary of the girl's bar. Their music was playing just as loud, and Eren could only assume they were just as busy.

When the song ended, a cocky, masculine voice came over the intercom. "Alright, ladies! Kadaj and Tifa have arranged a super special treat for you this evening to close out the night's festivities! We got one more song before the big finish, so order your drinks now!"

"Axel, you're adorable!" said one of the girls. The DJ gave a reply that Eren and Levi didn't hear, but the girl burst into a giggle fit. He probably winked at her. Levi scoffed and followed Kadaj back to the changing rooms. He was surprised to find an actual five piece suit waiting for him.

"Go ahead and change, love. I'll keep an eye out for ya," Eren told him with a wink. Levi cleared his throat and replied with a nod, shedding his feminine clothes and slipping into something he was much more familiar with. He'd finished changing and combing his hair just in time.

Axel's voice swept over the girls again. "Ready for this?" The girls cheered in response, but it wasn't enough for him. "I don't believe you~!" he teased them, and they cheered louder. Eren's expression bubbled with excitement as he rushed to take his place in front of the stage, practically giddy. "There we are! Please welcome, for your viewing pleasure, Mr. Levi Ackerman!"

Trumpets began to play an upbeat, jazzy tune as Levi stepped onto the stage. The live band behind him was a nice touch, but he had no idea who these people were. Still, he had a show to do, so he grabbed the microphone stand and the curtains opened with the first lyrics of the song. He had to let go. He had to sing… and Sway.

"When marimba rhythms start to play,  
Dance with me, make me sway~!  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore,  
Hold me close, sway me more."

Levi crooned into the mic, dipping the stand as if it were a lover, shaking his hips to the beat and taking confident strides across the stage, dragging the mic stand with it. He was starting to get into it now. If he had to do this, he'd make it look damn good.

"Like a flower bending in the breeze,  
Bend with me, sway with ease.  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me."

He winked one eye, to no one in particular. This song was one he'd sing for Eren, so he had to imagine that he was the only one in the room while he was performing. He tossed the mic stand from one hand to the other and popped his hips from side to side.

"Other dancers may be on the floor,  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you!  
Only you have that magic technique!  
When we sway, I go weak~!"

By this point, the girls (and Eren) were going insane. As Levi's deep, silk voice melted over them, Eren fought to remain in his spot by the stage with his arms crossed; but his goofy smile stretched from ear to ear. On the word "weak", Levi bent back and placed the back of his hand to his forehead, using his other hand to hold the mic stand out at arm's length.

"I can hear the sounds of violins.  
Long before it begins.  
Make me thrill as only you know how.  
Sway me smooth, sway me now."

The vocal break wasn't very long, but it was long enough for him to get a look at the crowd. A familiar pair of sea green eyes stared up at him, half in shock, half clouded over with lust. Levi cleared his throat away from the mic as the band played their part behind him. He took a deep breath and kept going. He wouldn't let her get to him right now. He spun around, taking mic stand with him, hips keeping time with the beat. Facing the crowd again, he popped his hip, posed and continued his song., striding across the stage.

"Other dancers may be on the floor,  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you!  
Only you have that magic technique!  
When we sway, I go weeeak~!"

This time, Levi bent forward, holding the stand behind him and clutching his tie. Shuffling his feet, he pushed the mic stand back a few steps and pulled it back in front of him, still focused on his work. He popped his hips from side to side with the loud trumpet bursts.

"I can hear the sounds of violins,  
Long before it begins.  
Make me thrill as only you know how.  
Sway me smooth, sway me now…"

He slides across the stage, taking the mic stand with him, striking another pose and keeping his hips moving as the band kept up, playing enthusiastically.

"When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway!  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore,  
Hold me close, sway me more~!"

This would be the make or break part of the song; the proverbial finish line. He dropped to his knees and slid to the edge of the stage, taking the mic with him and leaving the stand behind. He held notes for longer, and sang louder, bending back and swaying (as the song suggested), throwing his left shoulder back. The jacket of the suit fell back, showing the shoulder fabric of his button up shirt before he snapped back. The jacket fell back into place as he kept crooning.

"Like a flower bending in the breeze,  
Beeend with me, swaaay with ease.  
When we dance you have a way with me.  
Stay with me, sway with me!

When marimba rhythms start to play,  
Hold me close, make me swaaaay~!

Like an ocean hugs the shooore~

Hold me close, sway me mooore!"

He got back to his feet and reconnected the mic with the stand, dipping it low and thrusting his hips as if he were making love to it. He had those girls in the palms of his hands, and nothing could tear their eyes away from him.

"Like a flower bending in the breeze,

Bend with me, sway with ease~.  
When we dance you have a way with me"

He threw his head back, pulling the mic free of the stand again, giving the last bit all he had left to give.

"Stay with me, swaaaay with meeee~!"

Levi pivots on the tips of his toes, popping his hips in time with the trumpets. He strikes his final pose and the curtain drops, allowing Eren to run back and scoop the captain into his arms while the girls erupted in screams and cheers. "They've never heard a song like that!" Eren said with a laugh. "I bet most of those girls are out there right now questioning their sexuality~!"

"It won't do them any good. I've already got what I want," Levi said, almost out of breath. Singing in front of those girls had made him more nervous than he'd liked to admit. "Let's go home, Eren."


	9. Chapter 9

"Of course, my Captain. Let's go home," Eren chuckled. "We'll have to go back to that other bar and change back into our uniforms first, or people are gonna ask questions."

Levi gave Eren a half glare. He already knew all that, but he was so very tired and only wanted two things: a cup of tea, and to be held by his goofy lover. He also knew that when they got back to their own world that the last one wouldn't be possible.

"You were great up there, Levi… I… I'm only sad I didn't get to hear you sing like that when I was alive."

Both men turned to face the red haired young lady who now stood between them and their exit. "Petra?! You're here too? That's amazing!" Eren's eyes lit up and he rushed over to greet her with a friendly hug. Levi thought he was acting like a dog who hadn't seen its owner in a while. If Eren had a tail, he was sure it would have been wagging. Levi made his way calmly over to her.

Most wouldn't be able to tell, but in his own way, Levi was just happy to see Petra as Eren was, but he still blamed himself for her death. The memory of her father following him down the road and confessing that she'd loved him was still haunting. "P-petra…" Levi cleared his throat.

"I know. I figured it out shortly after Eren joined our squad in the first place," She smiled kindly, sparing her friend from having to let her down gently. She'd seen how the two men had looked at each other when she was alive and was glad to see that something good had come from that. Levi deserved something good in his life. "It's okay. I'm not mad. You're still my best friend, Levi."

The captain sighed with relief and opened his arms. Petra rushed to him and wrapped her arms around his neck in the embrace. "I'm so happy for you, Captain. You're finally happy!"

"Happy? How can you tell?" Levi asked – his attempt at a joke.

Eren deflated, "You're not happy?" he asked. Levi was about to open his mouth to tell him that he'd been joking, but Eren swept him up in his arms and spun, glad that Petra still had quick reflexes and had gotten out of their way, holding back her own giggle fit. "Then I'll just have to try harder!"

"Put me down!" Levi mumbled, hiding his now red face in the crook of Eren's neck. Eren chuckled softly, kissed Levi's cheek and obeyed his order, as one more young lady came to intrude on their moment. This young lady ran this place and could hear the cheers of the screaming girls from back in her office.

"Levi! You up for one more song before you go?" she asked, feeling hopeful.

". . . fine. But Eren is on stage with me. Just Eren."

"Deal!" Tifa smiled. She couldn't afford to pass up this opportunity and Levi wasn't asking much at all. Petra made her way back to her seat and Axel did his best to pull the mood back to below a boil. The stagehands moved the place settings for the live band off the stage and pulled down a simple back drop before placing two stools down and a single acoustic guitar.

"You remember how to play, don't you, Eren?" Levi asked, making his way to the stools, hand in hand with his love. He only let go when he absolutely had to.

"Yeah. I do. This is my favorite song, after all!" Eren grinned, knowing the song was about him. Each took their seats and Eren grabbed the guitar, making sure it was in tune before the curtain raised. Eren strummed the intro to the song on the guitar and Levi turned on the stool to face him, singing to him in front of the crowd of cheering girls.

"You're a falling star, you're the get-away car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say."

The girls had mostly gone quiet at this point, holding hands with their lovers or leaning into warm embraces. Petra sat where she had been with her arms propped up on the table, holding her head up as she watched the pair with starry eyes. This was all she ever wanted – to see Levi happy.

"And you play it coy but it's kinda cute.  
Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby, don't pretend that you don't know it's true.  
'Cause you can see it when I look at you."

Eren gave his signature goofy smile, winking at Levi as the song continued, still strumming the guitar. He loved this. The song stayed pure – there was only the simple guitar that showed his love for Levi, and the lyrics that showed Levi's love for him.

"And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything."

Levi's eyes smiled as he watched Eren's fingers along the fretboard of the guitar. It was almost enough to make him forget where they were and that they had an audience. He hoped they'd have a chance to hold each other again sooner rather than later.

"You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my every day.

And I can't believe, uh, that I'm your man,  
And I get to kiss you, Eren, just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah, we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do."

The captain had changed a single word in the song, but it was enough. The girls cooed their approval of their union as they listened to their song. Levi sang to Eren, knowing that his Titan understood that every word was true. With all the shit that happened to them in their world, there was no question that Levi would have gone mad by now without him. He'd lost so much, and he was glad to have something to hold on to. Eren was glad that it was him.

"And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything."

Levi put a hand on Eren's knee. This gesture served more than one purpose, letting the girls know that his heart absolutely belonged to Eren and letting Eren know that his time to join in the vocals was coming.

"So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la.  
So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la"

Eren liked doing the la la bit with Levi. It was fun and made his heart swell with emotion, cementing the song as theirs. No one else could ever take it away from them.

"And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything."

Levi slowed with the guitar, almost just speaking the last few lines, still perched on the stool and facing Eren.

"You're every song,  
And I sing along.  
'Cause you're my everything.  
Yeah, yeah."

"So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la",

Again, Eren joined in for the la la bit, but this time, both men stood, sharing a kiss on stage as the song ended, with the guitar slung over Eren's back. The girls cooed and cheered for them as the curtain fell again, hiding them from the rest of the world. Finally, the two were allowed to go back to the other bar, change back into their uniforms and make their way back home to their own world.

One part of this whole experience that neither had thought much about was that their world seemed to pause when they were in the void. They'd both just had a full day of work and would arrive home to only half a day passed – right where they'd left off.

Eren cursed under his breath. That meant, despite how tired and worn out he felt now, he'd have to go back to training with the others. They made sure the door was latched before falling into place. Their every day lives seemed much more bearable now that they had a secret to share.

Joining the rest of the squad on the field, Eren covered his mouth to keep from laughing as he walked. Levi had come out long before, making sure no one had any reason to suspect them. He'd given an order, Jean had replied with some smart ass remark about getting closer to the ladies in the squad and Mikasa had responded with a well placed kick to the back of his knee.

Jean went down, and Levi left him there, waving them off to run the obstacle course again. Eren went along with them, but Armin stayed behind with Levi. "Hm? Why aren't you running the course?" Levi asked, keeping his voice soft, as Armin looked like hell. Levi placed a hand to the young boy's forehead. He didn't understand how he could have gotten so ill in such a short amount of time. He'd been fine this morning, Levi was sure of it.

Armin opened his mouth to answer, but little more than a squeak came from him. Levi's brow furrowed as he draped his own green cloak around Armin, kept an arm around him and lead him back inside. "You're no good to us like this, Cupcake. You're going to have a cup of tea and take things easy." Levi's instructions left no room to argue, so Armin just nodded. The only explanation for his illness was that it had gotten rather cold the night before. Armin must have had another nightmare and kicked off his blankets… again.


	10. Chapter 10

Levi gave a heavy sigh, pouring a fresh cup of tea for the smallest member of his squad. Again, he checked Armin's temperature before handing him the cup. "What was it this time?" Levi asked, running his fingers through the boy's hair, ready to listen to whatever this nightmare was about.

"I… I don't really want to talk ab—"

"What was it?" Levi spoke more firmly. Normally, he wouldn't pry, but this one had been bad enough to cause Armin physical illness and that wasn't something he could just let go of. He needed to know what kept the boy up at night. "Tell me, Cupcake," he says, tone softened.

"W-We were… outside the wall, for some reason. I think we were looking for more flaws with the wall, a-and I got separated from the rest of the squad. I heard a loud scream and my horse threw me and ran. I… I just kept falling. You're the one who caught me." Armin lowered his eyes from that point, barely able to continue with Levi's steady gaze fixed oh him. He sipped at his tea.

"That's good, then. I'll always catch you."

Armin continued to explain, telling Levi that, somehow, they were standing on the roof of a building that was much taller than he'd ever seen. Armin described the fog that kept the view of the ground obscured. He flushed red, but forced himself to continue, choking out the words. "We danced… I don't know where the music came from, but it was slow and I… I felt safe."

Levi didn't see what was so bad about this dream so far, but Armin's face twisted in pain. "You should feel safe with me," the captain mused in attempt to settle the boy's mind.

It must have been hard for him to talk about his, but the boy pressed on, setting his empty teacup down. "But, Captain, it wasn't you! As soon as I let my guard down, I felt sharp little pains in my back. Y-your hand was just bone and when I looked up at your face it… it just melted away! Th-there was blood and sinew everywhere! That th-THING laughed at me and when I tried to get away, it held me tighter! I kept trying to get away, until I thought I had… it dropped me off the edge of the building! Th-that's…. That's when I woke up."

Still struggling to keep what little composure he had left, Armin finally looked up to see Levi, a little pale and wide eyed. "That's… quite the nightmare." The captain cleared his throat, noting how badly the younger boy was shaking. He set down his teacup and scooped the boy into his arms. "I'm right here, Armin… There's no need to panic. I've got you. I won't let you fall."

"Oh, Captain!" Armin cried out as his hold on his emotions shattered. He clung to Levi and burst into tears. Levi would worry about the mess later. For now, he rocked the chair back and forth on the back legs, running his fingers through Armin's hair and humming softly until the boy fell asleep. He stood slowly and carried the boy back to his bed, pulled his coat, straps and boots off, then tucked him in. Armin needed sleep and that's all there was to it. After that display of emotion, Levi made his way to the showers, ignoring anyone who happened to be trying to get his attention. The only one who tried was Mikasa.

She'd tried to trip Levi, thinking that because he was lost in his own thoughts, that she'd be successful. She was not. He stepped over her leg, still mulling over Armin's nightmare in his head. He wondered what had caused such a nightmare and was more than a little unnerved that the source of Armin's fear had started out as him. His goal was to protect Armin, not scare him. He turned on the water, stripped down and closed his eyes, still lost in his own musings. He was hoping the soap and the warm water would be enough to wash away his feelings of discomfort, but they persisted well into the day.

"Maybe you're holding on too tight," Eren suggested, when Levi told him about it later that night. Everyone else had since gone to bed and Levi had sneaked down to the basement to spend a few intimate moments with Eren. The captain pulled his clothes off, folded them and stacked them neatly in a chair by Eren's bed before he crawled in to snuggle him. Feeling Eren's strong arms wrap around him finally put him at ease, but he was still concerned about Armin.

"I don't know… Maybe. I don't want him to get hurt. He's already so fragile."

"Sometimes I wonder who you're protecting…" Eren mumbled, running his fingers through Levi's hair. "Are you protecting Armin from the outside world or are you protecting everyone else from him? Kid's got a dark side. I know you've seen it."

"I don't think I like what you're implying, sir. My sweet little Armin is about as dangerous and threatening as a cupcake," Levi replied playfully, leaning up to kiss him.

Eren turned, pinning Levi beneath him. "Playing dumb, huh? I know you've figured it out…" Eren smirked, licking his lips and letting his hands wander over Levi's body. "My Captain Levi knows everything~!" he teased.

"No, my love… not everything." Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's neck and stared into the emerald pools of his eyes for just a moment. "I have no idea what I'd do if I ever lost you."

That was all it took. Levi didn't have moments of weakness or sentiment very often and every time he did, Eren wanted to be as close to his captain as he possibly could. He bent down, kissed Levi sweetly and began rubbing his inner thigh for permission to start prepping him. Levi hesitated, but eventually opened himself to his Titan. They didn't have any fancy lubrication like in the void, so Eren used his own saliva, sucking on two of his fingers before sliding them one by one into Levi's waiting heat.

The captain gasped and let his eyes flutter shut. He'd been around a bit longer than his partner and had many other sexual adventures but none of them had ever touched him the way that Eren could. None of them had made him feel this way. "A-ah… Eren~!" he purred softly, opening himself further and arching his back, pressing their chests together. "D-do it!"

Eren lived for the feeling of Levi's skin on his own. Though he'd wanted to taunt the older man just a little longer, he found he couldn't wait either. He pulled his fingers free and teased his partner's wanting heat with the tip of his cock until he heard the soft whine he'd been craving. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's waist, whispering for Levi to keep the loose grip around his neck and kissed him sweetly as he slithered his way inside – earning a much louder whimper and a beautiful moan.

"That's… That's it, Levi…" Eren cooed softly in his ear and began working inside him. His thrusts were slow, but deep and passionate, earning a new moan from Levi each time. The titan placed a gentle kiss on the captain's forehead and kept their bodies close, loving that Levi could barely keep his breathing even. Eren drove Levi insane. Being filled with Eren's pulsing cock was everything Levi had needed in that moment to forget about everything else and he treasured feeling this close to his lover.

They traded whispers of praise, confessions of love and promises to never let each other go while Eren worked inside Levi until they both found release. Despite the risk, Eren came inside Levi, holding him close as the waves of pleasure shook them both. The risk wasn't in getting pregnant, but in getting caught. The mess it caused was difficult to hide while wearing the tight white pants of their uniforms.

Levi didn't care this time. He'd let go and lost himself in Eren's touch; perhaps a little too lost. Neither of them had noticed they had a guest until it was far too late.

Still not feeling well, Armin had snuck out of bed and began his search for Levi, wanting to ask for a simple cup of tea. He'd been sure that he could have made it himself, but it always tasted better coming from Levi and the captain had instructed him to come find him if there was something he needed or wanted. When Armin found that Levi wasn't in his own room or his office, he'd wandered over to the dining room and whimpered when he still couldn't find Levi.

At that point, it had become less about the tea and more about finding Levi for the sake of his own sanity. He sat at the table for a moment while he'd gathered his thoughts. If Levi wasn't in his room, his office or the dining room, that must have meant that he was putting Eren to bed. Armin had to brace himself as he made his way slowly down the stairs, stroking the wall gently the entire way down. He'd knocked, but no one had responded. The blond took a chance and ventured into the room anyway and froze seeing his best friend and his captain locked in such a passionate embrace. He'd never seen such a thing and his curiosities got the better of him. He couldn't take his eyes off them. His lower lip quivered, and his eyes were wide, but he still could not look away.

When they'd finished, Armin stared back into the wide eyes of both Eren and Levi. Eren just looked a little embarrassed, but Levi looked absolutely mortified. "U-Uh… H-hey, Captain. I… I mean… I'm dreaming, right?"


End file.
